Vehicles
Vehicles The following is a list of vehicles in GTA V, the list may be incomplete so if you find something new please add to it. 'Boats' *Dinghy *Dinghy (4-Seater) *Dinghy (Heist) *Dinghy (Yacht) *Jetmax *Kraken *Marquis *Police Predator *Seashark *Seashark Lifeguard *Seashark (Yacht) *Speeder *Speeder (Yacht) *Squalo *Submersible *Suntrap *Toro *Toro (Yacht) *Tropic *Tropic (Yacht) *Tug 'Commercial' *Apocalypse Cerberus *Benson *Biff *Future Shock Cerberus *Hauler *Hauler Custom *Mule *Mule Custom *Mule (Heist) *Mule (Ramp-Door) *Nightmare Cerberus *Packer *Phantom *Phantom Custom *Phantom Wedge *Pounder *Pounder Custom *Stockade *Stockade (Bobcat Security) (Single Player only) *Terrorbyte 'Compacts' *Apocalypse Issi *Asbo (Based on 2001 Opel Corsa C) *Blista (Based on 2007 Honda Civic / 2007 Honda Civic Type R FN2) *Brioso R/A (Based on Abarth 500 Assetto Corse) *Dilettante (Based on 2004 Toyota Prius) *Dilettante (Merryweather) *Future Shock Issi *Issi (Based on 2005 Mini Cooper Cabrio) *Issi Classic (Based on 1965 Mini Cooper S) *Nightmare Issi *Panto (Based on 2008 Smart Fortwo W453) *Prairie (Based on 2003 Hyundai Tiburon GT) *Rhapsody (Based on AMC Pacer) 'Coupes' *Cognoscenti Cabrio (Based on 2012 Bentley Continental GTC) *Exemplar (Based on 2011 Aston Martin Rapide) *F620 (Based on 2007 Jaguar XK Coupe) *Felon (Based on 2009 Maserati Quattroporte V) *Felon GT (Based on 2010 Maserati GranCabrio) *Jackal (Based on 2010 Jaguar XFR) *Oracle (Based on 2009 BMW 7-Series F01) *Oracle XS (Based on 2002 BMW 7-Series E65) *Sentinel (Based on 2008 BMW 3-Series Convertible E93) *Sentinel XS (Based on 2008 BMW M3 Coupe E92) *Windsor (Based on 2014 Rolls-Royce Wraith) *Windsor Drop (Based on 2016 Rolls-Royce Dawn) *Zion (Based on 2006 BMW M6 Coupe E63) *Zion Cabrio (Based on 2007 BMW M6 Convertible E64) 'Cycles' *BMX *Cruiser *Endurex Race Bike *Fixter *Scorcher *Tri-Cycles Rcae Bike *Whippet Race Bike 'Emergency' *Ambulance *FIB Buffalo *FIB Granger *Fire Truck *Lifeguard (Single Player only) *Park Ranger *Police Bike *Police Buffalo (Single Player only) *Police Cruiser (Or Stainer) *Police Interceptor (Not Cruiser, Based on Chevy Caprice) *Police Prison Bus *Police Rancher (Single Player only) *Police Riot *Police Roadcruiser (Single Player only) *Police Transporter *RCV *Sheriff Cruiser *Sheriff SUV *Unmarked Cruiser (Single Player only) 'Helicopters' *Akula *Annihilator (Online only) *Buzzard *Buzzard Attack Chopper *Cargobob *Cargobob (Drop Zone) *Cargobob (Jetsam) *Cargobob (TPI) (Single Player only) *FH-1 Hunter *Frogger (EC-135/145) *Frogger (TPI) (Single Player only) *Havok *Maverick *Police Maverick *Savage *Sea Sparrow *Skylift *SuperVolito *SuperVolito Carbon *Swift *Swift Deluxe *Valkyrie *Valkyrie MOD.0 *Volatus 'Industrial' *Cutter (Single Player only) *Dock Handler *Dozer *Dump *Flatbed *Guardian *Mixer (Biff) *Mixer (Tipper) *Rubble *Tipper *Tipper II 'Military' *Anti-Aircraft Trailer *APC *Apocalypse Scarab *Barracks *Barracks (Heist) *Barracks Semi *Barrage *Chernobog *Crusader *Future Shock Scarab *Half-track *Invade and Persuade Tank *Nightmare Scarab *Rhino Tank *Thruster *TM-02 Khanjali 'Motorcycles' *Akuma *Apocalypse Deathbike *Avarus *Bagger *Bati 801 *Bati 801RR *BF400 *Carbon RS (Collector's Edition) *Chimera *Cliffhanger *Daemon *Daemon (Gang-Less) *Defiler *Diabolus *Diabolus Custom *Double-T *Enduro *Esskey *Faggio *Faggio Mod *Faggio Sport *FCR 1000 *FCR 1000 Custom *Future Shock Deathbike *Gargoyle *Hakuchou *Hakuchou Drag *Hexer *Innovation *Lectro *Manchez *Nemesis *Nightblade *Nightmare Deathbike *Oppressor *Oppressor Mk II *PCJ-600 *Rampant Rocket *Rat Bike *Ruffian *Sanchez *Sanchez (Livery) *Sanctus *Shotaro *Sovereign *Thrust *Vader *Vindicator *Vortex *Wolfsbane *Zombie Bobber *Zombie Chopper 'Muscle' *Apocalypse Dominator *Apocalypse Impaler *Apocalypse Imperator (Based on Ford Falcon XB (AU)) *Apocalypse Slamavan *Blade (Based on 1964 Ford Falcon (US)) *Buccaneer (Based on 1965 Buick Riviera) *Buccaneer Custom *Burger Shot Stallion *Chino (Based on 1966 Lincoln Continental) *Chino Custom *Clique (Based on 1951 Ford Custom) *Coquette BlackFin (Based on 1960 Chevrolet Corvette C1) *Deviant (Based on 1971 AMC Javelin) *Dominator (Based on 2014 Ford Mustang GT) *Dominator GTX (Based on 2016 Ford Mustang GTT Zero to 60 Designs) *Drift Yosemite *Duke O'Death *Dukes (Based on 1969 Dodge Charger R/T) *Ellie (Based on 1968 Ford Mustang) *Faction (Based on 1987 Buick Regal GNX) *Faction Custom *Faction Custom Donk *Future Shock Dominator *Future Shock Impaler *Future Shock Imperator *Future Shock Slamavan *Gauntlet (Based on 2008 Dodge Challenger SRT8 / 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS) *Gauntlet Classic (Based on 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T) *Gauntlet Hellfire (Based on 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon) *Hermes (Based on 1949 Buick Sedanette Custom) *Hotknife (Collector's Edition) *Hustler (Based on 1932 Ford Model T) *Impaler (Based on 1965 Chevrolet Impala) *Lost Slamvan *Lurcher *Moonbeam (Based on 1990 Chevrolet Astro) *Moonbeam Custom *Nightmare Dominator *Nightmare Impaler *Nightmare Imperator *Nightmare Slamavan *Nightshade (Based on 1970 Chevrolet Camaro / 1970 Pontiac GTO) *Peyote Gasser *Phoenix (Based on 1978 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am) *Picador (Based on 1964 Chevrolet El Camino) *Pisswasser Dominator *Rat-Loader *Rat-Truck *Redwood Gauntlet *Ruiner (Based on 1985 Chevrolet Camaro / 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am) *Ruiner 2000 (Based on 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am in Knight Rider K.I.T.T) *Ruiner (Wreck) *Sabre Turbo (Based on 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 / 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme) *Sabre Turbo Custom *Slamvan (Based on 1955 Ford F-100) *Slamvan Custom *Stallion (Based on 1969 Oldsmobile 442) *Tampa (Based on 1971 Dodge Dart Demon) *Tulip (Based on 1972 Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu Sedan) *Vamos (Based on 1970 Chevrolet Nova SS) *Vigero (Based on 1969 Chevrolet Camaro) *Virgo (Based on 1970 Cadillac Eldorado) *Virgo Classic (Based on 1977 Lincoln Continental Mark V) *Virgo Classic Custom *Voodoo (Based on 1960 Chevrolet Impala) *Voodoo Custom *Weaponized Tampa *Yosemite (Based on 1968 Chevrolet C-10) 'Off-Road' *Apocalypse Bruiser (Based on People Eater) *Apocalypse Brutus (Based on Chevrolet K-2500 in Tango & Cash) *Apocalypse Sasquatch (Based on Mad Max BigFoot) *Bifta (Based on Meyers Manx) *Blazer *Blazer Aqua *Blazer Lifeguard *Bodhi (Based on Jeep Kaiser M-715) *Brawler (Based on 2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter) *Caracara (Based on Hennessey VelociRaptor 6x6) *Caracara 4x4 (Based on Ford F-150 Raptor) *Desert Raid *Dubsta 6x6 (Based on Mercedes-Benz G 63 AMG 6x6) *Dune Buggy *Dune FAV *Duneloader *Everon (Based on 2007 Toyota Hilux Arctic Trucks AT38) *Freecrawler (Based on Rezvani Tank) *Future Shock Bruiser *Future Shock Brutus *Future Shock Sasquatch *Hellion (Based on 1988 Nissan Patrol / 1988 Jeep Cherokee XJ) *Hot Rod Blazer *Injection (Based on Volkswagen Beetle Baja Bug) *Insurgent *Insurgent Pick-Up *Insurgent Pick-Up Custom *Kalahari *Kamacho (Based on Jeep Crew Chief 715 Concept) *Liberator *Marshall *Menacer (Based on Boss Hunting Truck / Hummer H1 K10) *Mesa (Merryweather) *Nightmare Bruiser *Nightmare Brutus *Nightmare Sasquatch *Nightshark *Outlaw (Based on Can-Am Maverick X3) *Ramp Buggy (Based on Flip Car in Fast & Furious 6) *Rancher XL (Based on 1973 Chevrolet Suburban) *Rancher XL (North Yankton (Single Player only) *RC Bandito (RC only) *Rebel (Based on 1984 Toyota Hilux) *Rusty Rebel *Riata (Based on 2004 Ford Bronco Concept) *Sandking SWB *Sandking XL (Based on Ford F-250 Super Duty / Ford F-150 SVT Raptor) *Space Docker (Single Player only) *Street Blazer *Technical *Technical Aqua *Technical Custom *Trophy Truck *Vagrant (Based on 2016 Ariel Nomad) *Zhaba (Based on Sherp ATV) 'Planes' *Alpha-Z1 *Atomic Blimp (Collector's Edition) (Single Player only) (Based on Goodyear GZ-20) *Avenger *B-11 Strikeforce *Besra (Based on 1972 Aero L-39 Albatros) *Blimp *Cargo Plane *Cuban 800 (Based on Piper PA-30 / Cessna 310) *Dodo *Duster *Howard NX-25 (Based of Hughes H-1 Racer) *Hydra *Jet (Single Player only) (Based on Boeing 747-400) *LF-22 Starling *Luxor *Luxor Deluxe *Mallard *Mammatus *Miljet (Based on Bombardier CRJ200) *Mogul (Based on 1937 Beechcraft Model 18) *Nimbus *P-45 Nokota *P-996 LAZER *Pyro *RM-10 Bombushka (Based on Antonov An-12 *Rogue *Seabreeze (Based on Seawind 3000) *Shamal (Based on Learjet 45) *Titan *Tula *Ultralight *V-65 Molotok *Velum (Based on Piper PA-46) *Velum 5-Seater *Vestra *Volatol *Xero Blimp (Single Player only) 'Sedans' *Asea (Based on 2003 Chevrolet Aveo Sedan) *Asea (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Asterope (Based on 2007 Toyota Camry / 2012 Toyota Camry) *Cognoscenti (Based on 2006 Bentley Flying Spur) *Cognoscenti (Armored) *Cognoscenti 55 (Based on 2014 Bentley Flying Spur) *Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) *Emperor (Based on 1978 Cadillac Sedan Deville) *Emperor (Beater) *Emperor (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Fugitive (Based on 2012 Chevrolet Caprice / 2014 Holden Commodore) *Glendale (Based on 1973 Mercedes-Benz W114) *Ingot (Based on 1997 Nissan Stagea) *Intruder (Based on 2002 Infiniti Q45) *Premier (Based on Chevrolet Cobalt Sedan) *Primo (Based on 1995 Cadillac Seville STS / 1998 Cadillac Seville STS) *Primo Custom *Regina (Based on 1973 Plymouth Suburban Wagon) *Romero Hearse *Schafter (Based on 2010 Mercedes-Benz E-Class) *Schafter LWB (Armored) *Schafter V12 (Armored) *Stafford (Based on 1956 Rolls-Royce Silver Clud I) *Stanier (Based on 1999 Ford Crown Victoria) *Stratum (Based on 1993 Honda Accord Wagon) *Stretch *Super Diamond (Based on 2004 Rolls-Royce Phantom VII) *Surge (Based on 2011 Chevrolet Volt) *Tailgater (Based on 2009 Audi A6) *Turreted Limo *Warrener (Based on 1970 Nissan Skyline Sedan 2000GT-R C10 / Datsun 510) *Washington (Based on 2003 Lincoln Town Car) 'Service' *Airport Bus *Brickade *Bus *Dashound *Dune *Festival Bus *Rental Shuttle Bus *Taxi *Tour Bus *Trashmaster *Trashmaster (Rusty) *Wastelander 'Sports' *8F Drafter (Based on 2018 Audi RS 5 / 2013 Audi RS 5) *9F (Based on 2009 Audi R8) *9F Cabrio (Based on 2010 Audi R8 Spyder) *Alpha (Based on 2013 Cadillac Elmiraj Concept) *Apocalypse ZR380 (Based on 2003 Nissan 350Z Z33) *Banshee (Based on 1999 Dodge Viper GTS SR II) *Bestia GTS (Based on 2017 Ferrari GTC4Lusso) *Blista Compact (Based on 1984 Honda Ballade CR-X / 1991 Honda CR-X) *Buffalo (Based on 2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 LX) *Buffalo S (Based on 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 LD) *Carbonizarre (Based on 2009 Ferrari California) *Comet (Based on 2003 Porsche 911 GT2 996) *Comet Retro Custom (Based on 1982 Porsche 911) *Comet Safari (Based on Porsche 911 SC Safari) *Comet SR (Based on 2018 Porsche 911 GT2 RS 991.2) *Coquette (Based on 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C7) *Drift Tampa *Elegy Retro Custom (Based on 1990 Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 / 1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33) *Elegy RH8 (Social Club only) (Based on 2009 Nissan GT-R R35) *Feltzer (Based on 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series R230) *Flash GT (Based on 2017 Ford Fiesta WRC) *Furore GT (Based on 2014 Maserati Alfieri Concept) *Fusilade (Based on 2004 Chrysler Crossfire) *Futo (Based on 1984 Toyota Corolla Levin 2door AE86) *Future Shock ZR380 *GB200 (Based on 1985 Ford RS200 Evolution) *Go Go Monkey Blista (Single Player only) *Hotring Sabre (Based on 1990 Chevrolet Lumina NASCAR) *Imorgon (Based on Gumpert RG Nathalie) *Issi Sport (Based on 2017 Mini John Cooper Works Concept) *Itali GTO (Based on 2018 Ferrari 812 Superfast) *Jester (Based on 2012 Acura NSX Concept) *Jester Classic (Based on 1997 Toyota Supra JZA80) *Jester (Racecar) *Jugular (Based on 2018 Jaguar XE SV Project 8) *Khamelion (Based on 2012 Fisker Karma) (Collector's Edition) *Komoda (Based on 2016 Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio) *Kuruma (Based on 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X CZ4A) *Kuruma (Armored) *Locust (Based on 2016 Lotus 3-Eleven) *Lynx (Based on 2015 Jaguar F-Type R) *Massacro (Based on 2013 Aston Martin Vanquish) *Massacro (Racecar) *Neo (Based on Spyker C8 Aileron) *Neon (Based on Porsche Mission E Concept / Porsche Taycan) *Nightmare ZR380 *Onmis (Based on Audi Sport quattro S1) *Paragon (Based on 2019 Bentley Continental GT) *Paragon (Armored) *Pariah (Based on 2017 Aston Martin Vanquish Zagato) *Penumbra (Based on 2012 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT) *Raiden (Based on 2016 Tesla Model S) *Rapid GT (Based on 2006 Aston Martin V8 Vantage) *Rapid GT (Convertible) (Based on 2007 Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster) *Raptor (Based on Campagna T-Rex) *Revolter (Based on Cadillac Escala) *Ruston (Based on 2015 VUHL 05) *Schafter LWB (Based on 2010 Mercedes-Benz E 63 L AMG W212) *Schafter V12 (Based on 2010 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG W212) *Schlagen GT (Based on 2015 Mercedes-AMG GT S C190 / 2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R C190) *Schwartzer (Based on 2010 Mercedes-Benz E-Class Coupe C207) *Sentinel Classic (Based on 1990 BMW M3 E30) *Seven-70 (Based on 2010 Aston Martin One-77) *Specter (Based on 2014 Aston Martin DB10) *Specter Custom *Sprunk Buffalo *Streiter (Based on 2017 Mercedes-Benz E-Class All-Terrain W213) *Sugoi (Based on 2018 Honda Civic Type R FK8) *Sultan (Based on 2001 Lexus IS 300 / 2003 Subaru Impreza WRX STi) *Sultan Classic (Based on 1999 Subaru Impreza WRX STi GC8) *Surano (Based on 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster / 2015 Jaguar F-Type Roadster) *Tropos Rallye (Based on 1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale) *V-STR (Based on 2016 Cadillac CTS-V Sedan) *Verlierer (Based on TVR Sagaris) 'Sports Classics' *190z (Based on 1967 Toyota 2000GT / 1970 Nissan 240Z HS30) *Ardent (Based on 1998 Lotus Esprit) *Casco (Based on 1964 Maserati 3500GT) *Cheburek (Based on 1986 Lada 2106) *Cheetah Classic (Based on 1985 Ferrari Testarossa) *Coquette Classic (Based on 1963 Chevrolet Corvette C2 / 1968 Chevrolet Corvette C3) *Deluxo (Based on 1985 DMC Delorean-12 in Back to the Future) *Dynasty (Based on 1957 Morris Oxford III / 1958 Hindustan Ambassador I) *Fagaloa (Based on 1964 Volvo Amazon Combi Wagon) *Fränken Stange *GT500 (Based on 1961 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Passo Corto) *Infernus Classic (Based on 1990 Lamborghini Diablo) *JB 700 (Based on 1964 Aston Martin DB5) *JB 700W *Mamba (Based on 1966 Shelby Cobra 427) *Manana (Based on 1975 Buick LeSabre) *Michelli GT (Based on 1966 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA) *Monroe (Based on 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400/1966 Ford GT40) *Nebula Turbo (Based on 1983 Volvo 242 Turbo) *Peyote (Based on 1955 Ford Thunderbird / 1955 Ford Thunderbird) *Pigalle (Based on Citroën SM) *Rapid GT Classic (Based on 1987 Aston Martin V8 Vantage) *Retinue (Based on 1971 Ford Escort Mk I) *Retinue Mk II (Based on 1978 Ford Escort Mk II) *Roosevelt (Based on 1928 Cadillac V-8) *Roosevelt Valor *Savestra (Based on 1973 Mazda RX-3) *Stinger (Based on 1960 Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder) *Stinger GT (Online only) (Based on 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO) *Stirling GT (Based on 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Coupe / 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe W198) *Stromberg (Based on 1976 Lotus Esprit S1 / Lamborghini Bravo Bertone) *Swinger (Based on 1966 Jaguar XJ13) *Torero (Based on 1982 Lamborghini Countach) *Tornado (Based on 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air) *Tornado (Beater) *Tornado (Convertible) (Based on 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible) *Tornado Custom *Tornado (Mariachi) *Tornado Rat Rod *Turismo Classic (Based on 1992 Ferrari F40) *Viseris (Based on 1971 De Tomaso Pantera) *Z-Type (Based on 1937 Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic) *Zion Classic (Based on 1986 BMW M635CSi E24) 'Super' *811 (Based on 2014 Porsche 918 Spyder) *Adder (Based on 2011 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport / 2013 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse) *Autarch (Based on 2017 SCG 003S) *Banshee 900R (Based on 1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR) *Bullet (Based on 2005 Ford GT) *Cheetah (Based on 2002 Ferrari Enzo) *Cyclone (Based on 2013 Rimac Concept One) *Deveste Eight (Based on 2018 Devel Sixteen V16) *Emerus (Based on 2019 McLaren Senna) *Entity XF (Based on 2006 Koenigsegg CCX) *Entity XXR (Based on 2017 Koenigsegg Agera RS / 2013 Koenigsegg Agera R) *ETR1 (Based on 2015 Lexus LF-LC Vision Gran Turismo) *FMJ (Based on 2017 Ford GT) *Furia (Based on 2020 Pininfarina Battista) *GP1 (Based on 1993 McLaren F1) *Infernus (Based on 2002 Lamborghini Murcielago) *Itali GTB (Based on 2016 McLaren 570S) *Itali GTB Custom *Krieger (Based on 2020 Mercedes-AMG One) *Nero (Based on 2017 Bugatti Chiron) *Nero Custom (Based on Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo) *Osiris (Based on 2012 Pagani Huayra) *Penetrator (Based on 1992 Jaguar XJ220) *RE-7B (Based on 1991 Mazda 787B) *Reaper (Based on 2014 W Motors Lykan Hypersport) *Rocket Voltic *S80RR (Based on 1990 Nissan R90CK) *SC1 (Based on 2008 BMW M1 Hommage / 2015 BMW i8) *Scramjet (Based on Mach 5 in Speed Racer) *Sultan RS (Based on 2001 Lexus IS 300 / 1998 Subaru Impreza Coupe GC8) *T20 (Based on 2014 McLaren P1) *Taipan (Based on 2019 Hennessey Venom F5) *Tempesta (Based on 2015 Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-4 / 2014 Lotus Esprit) *Tezeract (Based on 2018 Lamborghini Terzo Millennio) *Thrax (Based on 2019 Bugatti Divo) *Turismo R (Based on 2014 Ferrari LaFerrari) *Tyrant (Based on 2016 Apollo Arrow Concept) *Tyrus (Based on 1997 McLaren F1 GTR) *Vacca (Based on 2004 Lamborghini Gallardo) *Vagner (Based on 2018 Aston Martin Valkyrie) *Vigilante (Based on 1989 Batmobile) *Visione (Based on 2017 Ferrari Xezri Concept) *Voltic (Based on 2012 Tesla Roadster) *X80 Proto (Based on 2014 Ferrari F80 Concept) *XA-21 (Based on 2013 Jaguar C-X75) *Zentorno (Based on 2014 Lamborghini Veneno / Lamborghini Sesto Elemento) *Zorrusso (Based on 2018 Italdesign Zerouno / 2018 Italdesign Zerouno Duerta) 'SUVs' *Baller (Based on 2008 Land Rover Range Rover Sport) *Baller II (Based on 2012 Land Rover Range Rover Sport) *Baller LE (Based on 2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR) *Baller LE (Armored) *Baller LE LWB (Based on 2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport LWB SVR) *Baller LE LWB (Armored) *BeeJay XL (Based on 2007 Toyota FJ Cruiser) *Cavalcade (Based on 2002 Cadillac Escalade) *Cavalcade II (Based on 2012 Cadillac Escalade) *Contender (Based on 2007 Toyota Tundra) *Dubsta (Based on 2012 Mercedes-Benz G 500 W463) *Dubsta (Carbon) *FQ 2 (Based on 2010 Infiniti FX50) *Granger (Based on 2007 Chevrolet Suburban) *Gresley (Based on 2011 Dodge Durango) *Habanero (Based on 2008 Lexus RX) *Huntley S (Based on Bentley EXP-9 Concept) *Landstalker (Based on 2007 Ford Expedition) *Mesa (Based on 2007 Jeep Wrangler) *Mesa (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Novak (Based on Maserati Levante) *Patriot (Based on 2003 Hummer H2) *Patriot Stretch (Based on 2003 Hummer H2 Limousine) *Rebla GTS (Based on 2019 BMW X5 G05) *Rocoto (Based on 2007 Audi Q7 / 2007 Porsche Cayenne) *Seminole (Based on 2000 Jeep Grand Cherokee) *Serrano (Based on 2007 Mercedes-Benz ML-Class W164) *Toros (Based on 2018 Lamborghini Urus) *XLS (Based on 2016 Mercedes-Benz GL-Class X166/2017 Hyundai Santa Fe) *XLS (Armored) 'Trains' *Aerial Tramway (Single Player only) *Freight Train *Tram 'Utility' *Airtug *Caddy *Caddy (Bunker) *Caddy (Civilian) *Docktug *Fieldmaster *Fieldmaster (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Forklift *Lawn Mower *Ripley *Sadler *Sadler (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Scrap Truck *Tow Truck (Single Player only) *Tow Truck (Large) (Single Player only) *Utility Truck (Box) *Utility Truck (Crane) *Utility Truck (Flatbed) *Utility Van 'Vans' *Armored Boxville *Bison (Based on 2010 Dodge Ram) *Bison (McGill Olsen) *Bison (Mighty Bush) *Bobcat XL (Based on 1985 Chevrolet C-10) *Boxville *Boxville (GoPostal) *Boxville (Humane Labs) *Boxville (PostOP) *Burrito *Burrito (Bugstars) *Burrito (Civilian) *Burrito (McGill Olsen) *Burrito (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Camper *Clown Van *Gang Burrito *Gang Burrito (Gang-Less) *Journey *Minivan (Based on 2000 Dodge Caravan) *Minivan Custom *Paradise *Pony *Rumpo *Rumpo Custom *Rumpo (Deludamol) *Speedo *Speedo Custom *Taco Van *Youga (Based on 1995 Dodge Ram Van) *Youga Classic 'Yachts' *Aquarius Yacht *Orion Yacht *Pisces Yacht Makes Updates *Social Club *Collector's Edition *Beach Bum Update *Valentine's Day Massacre Special *Business Update *High Life Update *I'm Not A Hipster Update *Independence Day Special *San Andreas Flight School Update *Last Team Standing Update *Enhanced Version *Festive Surprise *Heists Update *Ill-Gotten Gains Update Part 1 *Ill-Gotten Gains Update Part 2 *Lowriders Update *Halloween Surprise *Executives and Other Criminals *Festive Surprise 2015 *January 2016 Update *Be My Valentine *Lowriders: Custom Classic *Further Adventures in Finance and Felony *Cunning Stunts Update *Bikers Update *Import/Export Update *Cunning Stunt - Special Vehicle Circuit *Gunrunning Update *Smuggler's Run Update *The Doomsday Heist Update *Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Update *After Hours Update *Arena War Update *The Diamond Casino & Resort Update *The Diamond Casino Heist Update Simeon car wishlists In GTA V online, the car dealer Simeon from time to time sends text messages to the player. The message contains a list with 5 vehicles. This is one possible wishlist and the bounty received for it, fully repaired: List *Tribute Replica Vehicles